


A.C.E as Magical Creatures

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: But some angst too, Fairy AU, Fluff, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, magical creature au, siren au, warlock au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote





	1. Meeting the Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Jun's part~

You woke up on a cold, damp floor, unable to see much around you. As your eyes adjusted to the dark, you could make out the shapes of the rocks around you, but nothing looked familiar to you.

As you begin waking up more, your breathing starts coming more quickly, gasping as you try to piece together how you got here…

“There’s no need for you to panic~”

You turn quickly on the floor, scared out of your mind at the unfamiliar voice. But as you stare into the darkness where the voice came from, you begin to see a shape taking form…and glowing blue eyes…

The man from before sat on a rock behind you, seemingly watching over you. But he looked…different from before. Instead of the legs you’d assumed he had was a…a tail???

You scooted back on the floor, wanting to get as far away from the creature as possible. You knew what he was now, what he was capable of, and you wanted no part of it.

“Please stop. I don’t want to have to knock you out again…” The main trails off, his voice having a melodic quality that seemed to pull at you, call out to you…you did your best to push down the feeling.

“Knock…knock me out?”

“How else would I have gotten you here without remembering?” Instead of his sarcasm grating on you, it somehow came off as endearing to you…

“Well…what do you want? Why am I here?”

“Well, it seems like you were called here…and it was to help me out of my predicament.”

“Predicament?”

“You see, sirens are supposed to have wings, but mine…” The siren shrugs, as if not completely bothered by the fact. “Well, as you can see, my wings are no longer here…and you can help me with that.”

“I can?” As he spoke, you became more enchanted by his voice, bewitched by his eyes, drawn to him…

His blue eyes shone brightly in the dim cavern, excited by your curiosity. “Well, there’s one way to break this silly curse…it shouldn’t be too hard for you. I just need one little thing from you…a kiss.”

“A…a kiss? That’s it?”

“That’s it. One little kiss, and everything will be fixed.”

It was only one kiss. One kiss, and you could help him, make everything better. Maybe…maybe that would mean he would help you too, be just as drawn to you… You slowly walk towards him, careful to avoid his tail flicking in the air in front of him. 

“One kiss…I can give you one kiss.” You slowly lean forward, kissing his lips gently.

And as the world begins to slowly fade around you, all you can see are his bright blue eyes and his wicked smile. All you hear is the sound of rustling feathers and his devilish laugh. 

“Now…I have my wings back…and you, mortal, you have nothing.”


	2. Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Donghun's part~

Your home life had always been shitty. The yelling and screaming, the constant fighting and fear for your safety…you were tired of it. And you knew you needed to get out in any way you could. You didn’t expect your family to search for you if you ran away, so that is exactly what you did. 

When you left, you didn’t take much, meaning you really had to fend for yourself. Any odd job you could do, you were doing it, whatever the job was. This time around, you were bussing tables at a diner. The manager was okay, your coworkers left you alone, and you still made enough to feed yourself… but that was about it.

One night, when it was rather late and lightly raining, you were walking out the back door, hoping that the shelter nearby would still be open. But instead of making it there, you were attacked. As soon as you hit the brick of the alleyway, your eyes clamped shut. You didn’t remember much of the attack, just the pain in your back and shoulders…but then suddenly, whoever was hurting you was ripped away. Your eyes opened slowly, but you could still hear the sounds of punches being thrown and someone yelling in pain… When your eyes finally did open, all you saw was a gentle face and eyes that faintly glowed red… 

You wake up in the most comfortable, plush bed. The pillows under your head were so soft, cushioning your head gently as you rested. The blankets were so soft, keeping you warm and comfortable. You slowly sit up, rubbing the last of your sleep from your eyes, slowly becoming aware of the rest of your surroundings. Looking up, you noticed the man sitting in a plush chair in front of you. You watch him carefully, but he only watches you in return, his now brown eyes soft and gentle. 

“Do you remember anything?”

For some reason, his presence in the room gave you comfort, rather than nervousness. You knew that no matter what you said, he wouldn’t judge you…but you weren’t sure how you knew that…or why that would be the case…

“I…I remember hitting the wall…and I remember red eyes…” Your voice trails off, thinking back on the situation. “What…what happened?”

His expression moves from neutral to soft, comforting you slightly. “I’ll explain it all to you, and how you ended up here…but after you eat.” He stands from his seat, walking out of the room with a confidence and grace you didn’t know any man was capable of possessing. He returned with a small tray, some fruit and pretzels in their own bowls, and set the tray in front of you. Sitting near the end of the bed, wanting to give you your space as you pick at the snacks in front of you. He speaks softly through his explanation, not wanting to scare you or trigger anything for you. You listened, watching the tray instead of looking at him. As you listened, you thought that maybe, just maybe, you should be scared of the man in front of you. After all, he was the one that pulled your attacker off you, the one who fought him off, the one who brought you here for your safety…But one detail that he didn’t mention stood out to you, one that you remembered clearly.

“But…what about the red eyes? Your red eyes?”

“The red eyes…” He pauses, contemplating this decision. Does he tell you and risk scaring you now, or wait just a little bit longer… “You’re not quite ready for that story yet, little one.”

Your cheeks heat at the nickname, not used to sweet pet names anymore. You flush made the man smile, and for the first time, you notice the pointy canines near the front of his mouth. You don’t say anything, but they do make you suspicious…it seemed too crazy to be real, but then again, why not? You’d seen his red eyes the previous night, why couldn’t he be…a vampire?


End file.
